Dragon (enemy)
Dragons are a recurring enemy in the Final Fantasy series. Naturally, they take the typical appearance of a dragon - large bodies, wings and claws, etc. Otherwise, their appearances vary, some are serpentine, some are quadrupedal, and some are a little of both. They often appear in harder dungeons and are usually among the stronger enemies of the series. There are also several variations with different elemental properties. Dragon enemies often serve as bosses and attack with breath and claws. They also often overlap with dinosaur-type enemies. Many well-known recurring bosses and enemies, including Bahamut, Shinryu and Tiamat are dragon-type enemies. Appearances ''Final Fantasy Most of the Dragons appear as random encounters in the original ''Final Fantasy. A number of Dragons are thought as mini-bosses at the Whisperwind Cove in the Dawn of Souls version of the game. The Two-Headed Dragon is an boss fought at the Earthgift Shrine. Shinryu, an optional superboss in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions of the game. *The Blue Dragon can be found at the Mirage Tower. *The Black Dragon has been added in the GBA and PSP remakes. *The Dragon Zombie can be found at the Citadel of Trials. *The Green Dragon can be found at the Temple of Chaos. *The Holy Dragon has been added in the GBA and PSP remakes. *The Red Dragon can be found at Mount Gulug. *Shinryu has been added as a superboss, and is fought at the Lifespring Grotto *The Silver Dragon has been added in the GBA and PSP remakes. *The Two-Headed Dragon has been added as a boss, and is fought at the Earthgift Shrine. *The White Dragon can be found at the Ice Cave. *The Yellow Dragon has been added in the GBA and PSP remakes. ''Final Fantasy II In ''Final Fantasy II, four dragons named by color, the Green Dragon, Blue Dragon, Red Dragon and White Dragon all appear as monsters in a box and random enemies fromJade Passage. Tiamat also appears in this game, as a boss from Pandaemonium. The Black Dragon, a boss in the Game Boy Advance and PlayStation Portable versions of the game can be fought at the Unknown Palace, as can another dragon, Yamatano Orochi, who is a pallete swap from Tiamat. In addition, The Sea Dragon is an enemy fought in Leviathan and fought in the ocean after obtaining Ultima. ''Final Fantasy III There are several Dragons in this game, and most appear as rare random encounters on some of the last dungeons of the game. Bahamut, Nepto Dragon and the infamous Two Headed Dragon appear as optional bosses in this game, but the player cannot run only from the second battle with Bahamut and the battle with the 2-Headed Dragon. Also,all the high-rank Dragons found at the Crystal Tower have a small chance of dropping a piece of Onion Equipment, the best in the game. They are, though, the strongest random encounters in the game. *The Dragon can be found at the Temple of Time. *The Zombie Dragon can be found at the Ancients' Maze. *The Yellow Dragon can be found at the Crystal Tower. *The Red Dragon can be found at the Crystal Tower. *The Green Dragon can be found at the Crystal Tower. Final Fantasy IV Dragons are a common find in ''Final Fantasy IV, and appear under many shapes and colors. They are often powerful random encounters, but a big part of them can be found as bosses, which is the case of Bahamut and its counterpart, Dark Bahamut, Dark Dragon, Shadow Dragon, White Dragon, Leviathan, Lunasaur, Ogopogo and the Mist Dragon. The GBA version also brought more bosses to the list, such as the Storm Dragon from the Cave of Trials and the Brachioraidos, the Lunar Dragon and Lunar Bahamut from the Lunar Ruins. Of these, only Bahamut, Leviathan and Mist Dragon appear as Eidolons. *The Green Dragon can be found at the Tower of Babil. *The Yellow Dragon can be found at the Tower of Babil. *The Clockwork Dragon can be inside the Giant of Babil. *The Thunder Dragon can be found at the Feymarch *The Silver Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane *The Gold Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane *The Blue Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane *The Red Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane *The Bone Dragon can be found at the Lunar Subterrane *The Dinozombie can be found at the Lunar Subterrane *The Magic Dragon can be found at the Lunar Ruins (Advance Only) *The Crystal Dragon can be found at the Lunar Ruins (Advance Only) ''Final Fantasy V In ''Final Fantasy V more kinds of dragons have been introduced. One of them is the recurring superboss, Shinryu. Bahamut can also be fought further in the game, and so can Leviathan *The Mythril Dragon can be found on the world map outside the Library of the Ancients. *The Mini Dragon can be found outside Istory on Bartz's World. *The Shield Dragon can be found at the Sealed Castle. *The Zombie Dragon can be found at the Drakenvale. *The Bone Dragon can be fought at Drakenvale. *The Yellow Dragon can be found at the Barrier Tower. *The Magic Dragon can be found at Exdeath's Castle. *The Blue Dragon can be found at Exdeath's Castle. *The Red Dragon can be found in Exdeath's Castle. *The Istory Lythos are found in the area of land between Regole and Istory. *The Archeosaur can be found at Pyramid of Moore. *The Great Dragon can be found in the Interdimensional Rift Caves. *The Dragon Aevis can be found at the Interdimensional Rift Tower. *The Crystal Dragon can be found in the Interdimensional Rift's Final Area *The Claret Dragon can be found at the Sealed Temple. *The Dinozombie can be found at the Sealed Temple *Neo Shinryu is a boss from the Sealed Temple. ''Final Fantasy VI The Dragon is an encounter in ''Final Fantasy VI. Many other dragons appear in the game, and play a bigger role in this game. The Eight Dragons can be defeated to obtain the Crusader Esper. CzarDragon was originally going to be an extra boss in the game after defeating the Eight Dragons but he was never included in the game. In the Advance version, they added the Dragons' Den dungeon, where the player could fight improved versions of all the Eight Dragons, and then the Kaiser Dragon. Defeating the Kaiser Dragon will give you access to the Diabolos Esper. The Eight Dragons are: *The Red Dragon, fought at Phoenix Cave. *The Blue Dragon, fought at Ancient Castle. *The Gold Dragon, fought at Kefka's Tower. *The Ice Dragon, fought at the snowfields of Narshe. *The Storm Dragon, fought at Mt. Zozo. *The Earth Dragon, fought at the Opera House in the World of Ruin. *The Skull Dragon, fought at Kefka's Tower. *The Holy Dragon, fought at the Cultists' Tower. Many more dragons appear in the game, palette-swaps of the Eight Dragons. These are: ''Final Fantasy VII The Dragon is a random encounter and can be fought at Mt. Nibel. He is also encountered at Mt. Nibel in the flashback with Sephiroth. As well as him, other dragons appear in the game, mostly in dungeons: *The Red Dragon is a boss in the Temple of the Ancients. *The Blue Dragon can be found in Gaea's Cliff and may teach the Dragon Force Enemy Skill. *The Dark Dragon, can be found in the Northern Crater and may teach the Dragon Force Enemy Skill. *The Ancient Dragon can be found in the Temple of the Ancients. *The Ark Dragon appears in the Mythril Mines. *The Dragon Zombie can be found in the Northern Crater, and teaches the Pandora's Box Enemy Skill. Final Fantasy VIII Three very different races of dragon appear as random encounters in ''Final Fantasy VIII. One is Blue Dragon, who can be fought in the Trabia Snowfield. Another dragon is the Ruby Dragon; who is fought in one of the dream sequences taking place at Trabia Canyon and various places in Esthar. It must also be fought in the Deep Sea Research Center every time you answer incorrectly to Bahamut. The third dragon is the Hexadragon can be fought at the Great Salt Lake. All of these dragons can be fought in various places in Ultimecia Castle, as well as the Island Closest To Hell. Additional dragons include the recurring Bahamut, an obtainable Guardian Force, must be fought at the Deep Sea Research Center. A boss in Ultimecia Castle, the Tiamat, is a pallette swap of Bahamut and even uses "Dark Flare", as opposed to Bahamut's "Mega Flare". ''Final Fantasy IX Though not as common as in previous games, Dragons also appear in various forms in ''Final Fantasy IX: *The Grand Dragon can be foundis a random-encounter that can be found Popos Heights on the Mist Continent, Cazedil Plains on the Outer Continent, and Sacrobless Island on the Salvage Archipelago. *The Dracozombie is an undead dragon fought as a random-encounter several times throughout the game. The *Ironite is a pink dragon which can be found at the Burmecia Suburbs and the King Ed Plains on the Mist Continent. *The Worm Hydra can be fought at Mount Gulug, Salvage Archipelago on the Forgotten Continent, Uaho Island and at various forests throughout the world on Disc 4. *A crystal clone of Tiamat is fought at the Crystal World. Several bosses of the game are also dragons, such as: *The Red Dragon is a boss fought at Mount Gulug *The Shell Dragon is fought at Castle Pandemonium. *The Silver Dragon, used throughout the game as Kuja's mode of transport is fought at Castle Pandemonium. *The Nova Dragon is fought at the Battle of the Iifa Tree. *Tiamat is also fought at Memoria, originally seen as the "Wind Guardian", fought off-screen and presumably beater by Adelbert Steiner and Vivi Orunitia. ''Final Fantasy X The fiends of ''Final Fantasy X titled the Drakes are the dragon races of the game. Each Drake carries Power Spheres and a type of Hourglass. *The Fafnir, the Drake Species Conquest Fiend at the Monster Arena. *The Kusariqqu can be found on the Thunder Plains. *The Lamashtu can be found on the Mushroom Rock Road. *The Mushussu can be found at Sanubia Sands. *The Nidhogg can be found at Mt. Gagazet. *The Vouivre can be found on the Mi'ihen Highroad. In addition to the Drakes, a dragon-like boss nown as Evrae is fought on the Airship. Later, Evrae is fought again in the underwater part of the Via Purifico in its zombie form, Evrae Altana. Belgemine's Bahamut can be fought like every other Aeon of the game. Spathi, Isaaru's Bahamut is fought as his final Aeon at the Via Purifico. The international and PAL versions of the game allow the player to fight the Dark Aeon, Dark Bahamut which can be fought at Zanarkand Ruins. ''Final Fantasy X-2 A new type of fiend added in ''Final Fantasy X-2 are classified as Dragons, while Drakes still exist. Only three variants of Dragon exist: *The Claret Dragon, which can be found on Chapter 5. *The Flame Dragon, a boss on Besaid. *The Zalamander, a boss on the Thunder Plains. On a sidenote, Drakes' names have been changed in the sequel: *The Bolt Drake can be found on all chapters and shares its sprite with the Kusariqqu. *The Elder Drake is the most powerful dragon in the game, and can be only found on Via Purifico. It shares its sprite with Fafnir and Nidhogg *The Greater Drake can be found on chapters 3 and 5, and shares a sprite with Mushussu *The Lesser Drake can be found on chapters 1, 2 and 5, and shares its sprite with Vouivre *The Spine Drake can be found on chapters 3, 4 and 5, and shares its sprite with Lamashtu ''Final Fantasy XII Dragons are are a Genus of enemies that fall within the Dragon's Monograph. Within that Genus are four Classes of Dragons: *Fell Wyrms - Wyrms that have a huge stone ring around their neck. :*Ash Wyrm can be found at Mosphoran Highwaste :*Shield Wyrm can be found at Cerobi Steppe :*Ring Wyrm, a Mark, can be fought at Dalmasca Westersand :*Lindwyrm, a Mark, can be fought at Tchita Uplands :*Tiamat appears as a Boss in the Henne Mines :*Elder Wyrm appears as a Boss in the Golmore Jungle :*Hell Wyrm appears as an optional Boss in the Sochen Cave Palace :*Yiazmat, the ultimate Elite Mark, is one of the strongest superbosses of the series, and can be fought at Ridorana Cataract. *Plate Wyrms - Bipedeal dragons that instead of scales, have an insect-like husk :*Gizamaluk can be found at Henne Mines :*Twintania can be found at the Paramina Rift :*Emperor Aevis can be found at the Paramina Rift :*Dragon Aevis can be found at the Stillshrine of Miriam :*Cataract Aevis can be found at the Pharos at Ridorana :*Archaeoaevis can be found at the Zertinan Caverns :*Vyraal, a Mark, can be fought at Cerobi Steppe :*Deathgaze, a Mark, can be fought over any Airship :*Skullash, a Rare Game, can be found at the Phon Coast :*Tyrant, a Boss, can be fought at Giruvegan :*Hydro, a Boss, can be fought at the Pharos at Ridorana *Tyrants - monsters similar to real word dinosaurs like the Tyrannosaurus Rex :*Wild Saurian can be found at Dalmasca Estersand :*Diresaur can be found at the Golmore Jungle :*Tyranorox can be found at the Henne Mines :*Archaeosaur can be found at the Phon Coast :*Giruveganus can be found at the Feywood and Great Crystal :*Pylraster, a Mark, can be fought at the Pharos at Ridorana :*Earth Tyrant, an optional Boss, can be fought at the Dalmasca Westersand :*Terror Tyrant, a Rare Game, can be found at the Dalmasca Estersand :*Abelisk, a Rare Game, can be found at the Ridorana Cataract *Wyverns - smaller flying dragons. Final Fantasy XII: Revenant Wings Two distinct genres of Dragon apepar in ''Revenant Wings. The Wyrm species are quadrapeds and attack by single bursts of elemental flames. The Drake species stand on two legs and are much more dangerous due to their arcing breath attack. *Green Wyrm *Yellow Wyrm *Red Wyrm *Blue Wyrm *Earth Drake *Thunder Drake *Fire Drake *Ice Drake Two summons are reminiscent of dragons: the Wyvern and of course, Bahamut. ''Final Fantasy Tactics Dragons are a class of monsters. There are three types: Red, "Bare" and Blue. Two characters, Reis Duelar and Celebrant Bremondt Freitberg can also transform into Dragons. Final Fantasy Tactics Advance Three species of Drake appear in this game: *The Firewyrm, which teaches Guard-Off *The Thundrake, which teaches Dragon Force *The Icedrake, which teaches Mighty Guard Final Fantasy Tactics A2: Grimoire of the Rift The Drake species includes a large number of dragon-type enemies. It is notable that none of these are capable of flight. Drakes have two abilities: ''Breath, which deals damage, and Wyrmcraft, which harnesses the elements into buffs or debuffs. *Fire Drake *Ice Drake *Thunder Drake *Mutadragon (Purple) *Nagaraja *Nidhogg *Asp *Zahak *Mutadragon (White) Category:Enemies